


Leuvis Eats A Sandwich

by Gillian_Is_Bae



Category: Sandwich - Fandom, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Cornbreadddddddddddddddd, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, I Don't Even Know, LEUVIS IS MY CHILD, M/M, May or may not be smut in future, Multi, Other, SANDWICH ME DADDY, THIS IS SO #LEWD, Teen Angst, hmmm, omg, pizza cakes, porn is banned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillian_Is_Bae/pseuds/Gillian_Is_Bae
Summary: [WARNING - This manga contains The Promised Neverland Manga Spoilers!]Meanwhile, in Goldy Pond, a dazed Lewis walks around in hunger, looking for a couple of kids to nibble on. Little did he know, that the very thing he desired laid in front of him the whole time.





	1. CHAPTER 1

It was a lovely day at Goldy Pond, the sun shining bright on the thatched white roofs. The trees whispered murmurs of murder, rustlings of rebellion, and whispers of wondrous mayhem. The sky was a faint blue, perfect as always. There was an eerie quietness to the garden, for there was no music. The food had their opportunity to feast at the hunters, yet they sat in herds, scattered across the whole garden. Sheep: waiting to be found by the sheepdog.

There was still silence, the smell of dried blood filling the air – giving it a flair of intimidation to the cattle. You would be able to see pools of dried blood on the grass, and how it is stained so perfectly. Yes, indeed, it was perfect to smell the decaying plasma, rotting with their hard bones and juicy skin. Soon enough, I entered a house – surely out of curiosity. Unfortunately, it was the rules to let the cattle mingle and use their limited brains to formulate plans against us, after all: a mature brain tastes nicer than a fearful one.

That’s what I always hated about these hunts – the lack of true excitement, of true joy amongst my fellow gentle demons. The screams of innocent, growing meat were always a joy to my ears – but I like to think of myself as someone who prefers refined meat. Yes, refined meat that had been cultivated and grown amongst resilience – only for the cattle to lose everything within seconds. It would be ecstatic to taste the hard iron flesh of man, to feel the sizzling flavour of boiling flesh melt in your mouth. To rip off the juicy burnt skin of a 30-year old man, may not taste as sweet as the disembodied foot of a young girl. I feel myself sweat at the thought of such good meat. My tongue sweats with saliva, at the thought of eating raw human lung with a side of 18-year-woman cum. So sweet, and so delicious to think about. 

Back to the house. It had been quiet, much like the outside, yet provided a colder atmosphere. It was dark on the inside, meat lying on the cracked blonde walls. It was already claimed by Luce however, so that didn’t help. I walk two steps forward, my eyes enveloping into the pitch-black darkness. I was desperate for food, but for a particular type. I wasn’t in the mood for expired shagged cattle, nor was I in the mood for traumatised child flesh. I wanted to try something that would satisfy my taste buds enough to last an entire morning. 

I fear that Bayon may find me and ban me from the hunts. No I don’t. I want food. It is as simple as that. To taste more human flesh is all I want. I may be a Poacher, but I’m also a simple human-consumer. 

And that is when I saw it. Like a flash of light, a beam of surprise, that threw me off and exposed me to a new angle. It was holy, yet so simple. I covered my eyes in this sudden light.

I saw a wooden table, and on it was a sandwich.


	2. CHAPTER 2: The Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leuvis finds the sandwich so what now?
> 
> sorry for repost btw

3rd Person POV

Lewis looked at the sandwich in a dazed manner, his eyes dilating ever so slightly at the beautifully encrusted sandwich. His hands trembled, as he limped over to the singular bread meal with brevity and lust.

It was a soft plain cornbread sandwich, topped with a fresh slice of peacock lettuce. There was a slice of juicy catgut cheese and rich dog-gut tomato, yet most of all, was the freshly batched human meat.

It oozed juices like sweat amongst a terrified child, with a beautifully charred auburn colour. It looked chewy, that was for sure. It bore a bright glaze over it, enshrouded by the crusty buns. It seemed to also have dark corners beside it, merging into a gradient of reddish pink. 

Leuvis POV

Glorious. Simply marvellous. 

I can't seem to bear myself any longer, for I have never laid my eyes on something this perfect. From the melted catgut cheese, to the little flickers of human skin, ever so slightly burnt to a crisp. It looked perfect, in other words.

Yes.... so so dearly perfect, oh my~

"I must.... I must-"

Before I could approach it however, the sound of carnival music sung in the background, like a clown mocking my pride-less desires. 

Time for business, I whispered to myself, as I leave the house. If only Demons had pockets...

Oh wait, they do! If Sister Legravalima got me the right coat. Then... THEN.

THANK HE! It seems that I have got it, that I have got the holy pouch. The very convenient storage unit, attached quite nicely onto your coat, protecting the objects you dear want to hide most dearly indeed, from the elements and those who aim to steal thine power.

**The Great Pocket!**


	3. CHAPTER 3: BAYON'S HEAD (Preview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see inside Bayon's insane head.

_Last time we saw Leuvis and his Demon-killing pals, was at a particular Goldy Pond ravage. Leuvis, bored as always, wandered deep into the great beyond, until finding, suddenly, a sandwich. So close, but so far, for he must go back to his killing. But who knows how the others feel._

BAYONS POV

 

h0i guyssssss!!!11! a lil c0nfuse??? mee too! :D

name's bayoon and i am the WEIRD owner of the human hunting gaem yEET :))))  
i like hot dem0n girls with big... eyes.  
i also like eetin humans

But m0st of All. I wuv KWONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Itz a shaem she'z ded but i stiw have her corspe. she tastes weally nice UwU.

 

anywayssssss let's get right into the

oh shit whad-

**AND THEN BAYON FUCKING DIES**

new chapter next


	4. Hahaha funny number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while guys, hehehehe, and honestly I don't really have much ideas for this fanfic. I'll try and update it periodically, but yeah, i dunno.
> 
> So Bayon's fucking dead.
> 
> Let's see how Leuvis is doing.

Leuvis POV

The sandwich, now in its darling pocket, is hidden from the disgusting hands of my fellow demon comrades. It's my sandwich, and mine alone.

In an instant, a cannonball, and smoke.

I turn around in shock, and notice the sky, polluted with smoking nonsense. But then I realise...

Bayon's dead. No fucking way.

As I hide in the house, I notice a strange magazine with a picture of an angry manbun human male, tall and tan, with quite the nice ass. I suppose if I ever meet this guy, I'll have his meat. But the situation was bad, fuck fuck fuck...

I can't let them.

I won't let them.

I must have the sandwich, it's mine and mine alone. Heheheehe, my sandwich, my beautiful beautiful sandwich~~~ tralalalalala....

My sandwich, my precious, precious, soggy sandwich.

Mine... it's all mine. No one can take it from me... NO ONE!

3rd Person POV

Bayon, the obsessive malevolent demon, was shot down by a couple of children, the Goldy Pond children in fact.

How odd. Who knows what will happen next...


	5. Bleh i give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is what it says on the tin

I kinda give up on this story, and I don't really have much plans in continuing it. I mean, maybe I will in the future - but I have little desire to do so. My ex-gf and I kinda made this idea together, and ever since i broke up with her, this story has been less... **exciting** to write i guess

 

ah well

 

love you sandwichers~


End file.
